kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Silva Brigance
Silva Brigance is a character from Ivalice. He is the son of a commander of an Arcadian general and his wife. Silva's father was a high-ranking officer of Arcadia's military and was very violent and melancholy from his time at war. He also abused Silva's mother, who was very close to Silva. As a result, Silva ended up resenting is father and would one day join the Rozarian military to oppose his father and make his mother proud. Alignment Silva is a warrior of the Light element, although he has stated many times that he only fights with them because he felt his father would have fought on the side of Darkness, not because he feels they have the right cause. He specializes in Power. Personality A violent, angry person, Silva particularly hates his feminine name, and flies into rages whenever people mistake him for a girl. He thus tries to assert his manhood by joining the military (among other reasons) and honing his skills. He has also been involved in many battles, and as a result, is somewhat jaded and won't think twice about sacrificing people to complete his goals. He tends to be reckless, self-confident, and ruthless. His attitude doesn't always get him the best results, however, and he often dislikes working with partners, preferring to act on his own. Appearance Silva is a young man who is shorter than average for his age. He has sapphire blue eyes, medium length hair that is very light blonde (sometimes thought to be white) that cascades over his neck and on both sides of his face. In casual attire, Silva wears black pants, a white undershirt, and a black jacket zipped up to his abdomen with light brown fur on the collar. In battle, he wears a uniform consisting of grey baggy pants tucked into white boots, a belt with the Rozarian uniform emblazoned on the buckle, a thin black turtleneck short-sleeved shirt under a black light chestplate, one grey pauldron over his right shoulder where he once took an arrow, and black gloves. Ever since he obtained his Keyblade, Silva has taken to wearing his battle outfit most of the time. Journal Entry An angry youth raised in Ivalice's constant war. Influenced by his violent father and feminine name, he grew up aspiring to become a strong warrior and honed his skills since he was a child. After becoming a seasoned warrior, he inadvertedly caused the death of his entire family. Angered and ashamed, he left his world in search of a scapegoat to redeem himself. A strong, brash fighter, Silva fights for the side of Light solely because his father would have fought for Darkness. He is determined that he is in the right, and battles on with reckless abandon. Backstory Early History Silva was born to Crono and Morgan Brigance. His father was a famous war general in Arcadia, and as such was always away from home. In this time, Silva grew especially close to his mother. One day, however, his father came home as a result of his entire troop being slaughtered by roaming Remnants, him the only survivor. From then on, he was never sent back to battle, and remained at Archades, Arcadia's capital, to strategize against Rozaria. Frustrated with his apparent sleight, his father frequently came home angry and drunk. He soon took to hitting his wife and ignoring his son, even taking it so far as to cause her to have a miscarriage with the son she was pregnant with, keeping her from becoming pregnant again. Silva was scarred by this and never truly loved his father for hurting his mother and started resenting him with a passion. In addition to his home troubles, Silva was often teased at school because of his girly name, and got in fights sometimes once a week. His father's status kept him from being expelled, but he never grew close to any children of his age because of this. He thus spent all of his free time training himself so that he could one day join the military - the one opposite his father's, just to spite him. Military Career At the age of 16, Silva dropped out of school finally and joined the Rozarian military. His father was enraged and his mother shocked. Suddenly ashamed of what he did to his mother, he left his home and roamed around Rozaria, fighting in wanton battles and generally being homeless. He gradually grew strong with the spear and sword, and was soon promoted to Ensign of the Rozarian army. After being promoted, the Rozarian government gave him a place to stay in Rozaria's capital. For four years, Silva fought against Arcadia in constant strife, rising up the ranks until he became a Lieutenant. However, shortly after this and another major victory, Silva was contacted by his commander for a top-secret mission. He, along with two other trusted operatives, were to break into Archades and assassinate a group of high up military executives while they were being transported away. Accepting the mission in hopes of crippling Arcadia, Silva undertook it and the mission went off without a hitch. However, two days later, back in Rozaria, just by sheer chance, Silva happened upon a radio program listing the victims of the train bombing he conducted, and was shocked to find out that his father and his mother were two of the people he killed. Falling into a spiraling depression, Silva researched Arcadian government for the next two weeks and found out that in his absence, his father had been promoted to a Brigadier Major General, and was being moved away from the capital along with his mother to avoid a sacking of the city that Arcadian spies had predicted. Horrified to find that he killed his own parents, Silva went into a rage and went AWOL from his unit. Feeling ashamed and defeated, Silva gathered his trusty spear and left the world in search of a way to redeem his deeds and find forgiveness. Eventually he was led to the Land of Departure... Abilities Silva is an extremely powerful fighter, specializing in mid-range combat against many opponents. His weapon of choice, the spear, somewhat reinforces his fighting style. When battling, Silva uses his spear in a large area around him, spinning it and twirling it to whack and slice many enemies at once, not letting any get near him. He also specializes in one-on-one combat, in which he stabs and slices them while using the length of his weapon to keep them away from him. When using a sword, Silva fights using a standard-issue, close combat form. Weapons Sanada Silva fights with a 6'5" spear with a dark wooden shaft named Sanada. At the end of it is a long, thick blade that is kept very sharp. In the hilt before the blade meets the shaft is a metal diamond, and attached to this is a long red string of silk. Later on, when Silva discovers he can use the Keyblade, he finds that the blade of Sanada is made of the same material in a Keyblade, and uses it in the place of his. Yukimura When fighting with a blade, Silva uses a small, curved blade. The handle is dark silver and the hilt is pure white with a red string attached to it, and the blade is curved and black. The sheath is pure black and is usually kept at Silva's waist. After learning how to use his Keyblade, Yukimura becomes more akin to a Keyblade; the blade gains three pitch black teeth at its curve and the handle gains a red guard. Keyblade When learning how to summon a Keyblade, the first one Silva ever summons is a fairly basic, unnamed Keyblade. The guard resembles the Kingdom Key's guard, only black in color. The teeth fairly standard, only differing in that there are two, not three. The blade itself is a medium length, slightly curving shade of black. The Keychain is in fact not a keychain, but actually just chains painted to look like red string. Summon Silva's summon is Raiden, an immortal thunder god. When summoned, Raiden takes the form of a giant spear in the form of a lightning bolt that Silva can control. This form greatly enhances Silva's combat abilities and also imbues in him the power to manipulate and use electricity, giving him a temporary immunity to it. In fact, Silva's ultimate technique in this form is to use a real lightning bolt, control it, and shoot it at the enemy. It is, however, only usable in heavy rain and takes a while to charge, making it unideal for combat despite its unimaginable power. Theme *Riders in the Skies *人形裁判 ～ 人の形弄びし少女 Trivia *After summoning his Keyblade for the first time during his Dive to Heart, Silva never summons a proper one again, instead using his spear or his sword in the place of a "proper" Keyblade, although it should be noted that both blades serve the same purpose as a Keyblade from then on. Gallery File:ILSilvaBrigance.png|Silva as drawn by InfinityLimit. Category:Keyblader Category:Characters